


Watched

by jisnuggle



Series: Minchan/Banginho sex and kink endeavours [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys in Skirts, Chan was originally going to have alone time but minho made a cameo appearance, Crossdressing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hyung Kink, Is minho watching him classed as exhibitionism?, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, minho just watches chan, oh well it is now I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Chan just wanted some alone time with his new clothes but Minho ended up walking in





	Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 !! This one is based on crossdressing!  
> It makes up for yesterday’s boring one !
> 
> I realised that this would probably be American time but it’s the 2nd of January for me so oh well
> 
> Enjoy uwu

Chan wandered through the mall, delicate fingers skimming through hoodies and new band-tees that he could buy from the teenage store he was in, it was uncommon for them to go to the mall since idol life is hard to go by without being spotted by fans and media so he was pretty happy that it was practically empty since most people were still with their family’s for New Years. Minho went with him as well, since JYP was feeling generous and decided that all jyp artists can have the first week of the month off this month so they weren’t going to let it go to waste. He was currently ordering bubble tea for the two of them and chan, who had gotten bored pretty quickly, had made his way over to the little store across from the food stall where minho was.

Chans eyes were drawn to that certain rack he hoped he wouldn’t find and he gritted his teeth and tried to look past it. He managed to avoid it for 0.2 before he was making his way over to it and picking out his size. He casually walked over to the rack he had passed earlier and pulled off the article of clothing that caught his eye, he nonchalantly flicked through the small shelving at the cash register and picked out his favourite pair before placing the three items on the counter and paying for them. Luckily the bags weren’t transparent because chan would rather die than have anyone see what he bought.

He hastily made his way over to minho who had just received the drinks after a long awaited time and linked his arm with his boyfriends, “let’s go home, waiting made me tired.” Minho huffed and chan just nodded in response as he sipped away happily at his tea.

Once they had gotten home they retreated to the lounge where woojin was watching an episode of friends, and cuddled up there. Not long after the scene where Joey had his head stuck in a turkey, the couple had fallen asleep soundly, woojin made sure everyone that entered the living space was quiet so they didn’t wake them.

««—»» 

Chan had woken up before minho, woojin had left the area and retreated to his room for an afternoon nap while changbin and the maknaes played an intense game of cluedo in their blanket fort from the other day. Chan was glad to find out that their room was empty and that minho would hopefully sleep at least for another 10 minutes, it’s not often that they get time to themselves so Chan was going to try and make this time as enjoyable as possible. He picked up the bag from earlier and tipped the contents onto the bed before stripping himself of his clothes and changing into the new ones. He went to the mirror in the corner of their room and checked out his outfit, he adjusted the smooth white skirt so it sat above his hips and the small powder blue crop top so it wasn’t twisted around his chest and fixed his baby blue thigh highs so they hugged his thick thighs. He sighed happily and twirled a little. It looked better than expected and he can tell he’s going to enjoy this.

He flowed over to his bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube they keep there and crawled onto the bed. He was already growing hard from how the foreign materials felt on his skin and how it made him feel pretty and delicate but when he pushed his lubed index finger past his cold, lubed entrance he had to bite his lip to stop himself from gasping loudly. He poked and prodded and whimpered until he could push his second finger in beside his index, he scissored his fingers apart and stretched himself out with a small moan, once he was used to the two digits he inserted another with a little more resistance than the other two. 

A loud and needy moan escaped his throat when he finally got it in and pumped his fingers in and out, his free hand clamped to his mouth since all the other boys (except woojin and minho, who were sleeping), were still awake and only in the room over the hall. He didn’t want the younger ones hearing him but he didn’t mind so much about the older members but since they were both asleep he wouldn’t risk it. He shifted positions so his ass was in the air and his face buried into the pillow, he slowly dragged his hand over his ass and under the skirt before he circled his entrance and pushed his fingers in slowly, almost as if he was being teased by himself. He bit down onto the pillow to stifle the whine that left his mouth when he inserted his other two lubed fingers, he curled his knuckles and dragged them along his insides, whimpering and gasping each time he brushed against his prostate.

From the position he was in he couldn’t see the bedroom door, meaning he didn’t see nor hear, due to his own sounds, that minho has entered the room and was standing there, a tad shocked at the outfit Chan was wearing and very turned on from the things he was doing, he silently made his way over to the bed and crouched down at the head of the bed so he was at level with the pillows, and Chans line of vision if he turned his head. Soon enough chan turned his head to the side just after he had whimpered out minhos name. 

‘So hes thinking about me?’ Minho thought, it was this thought that had him growing harder. Chans eyes fluttered open when he felt a presence and then they widened like the size of baseballs and he removed his fingers and sat up against the wall his bed leant against “h-hyung!” He yelped and tried to cover himself up and minho tutted at the action.

“I didn’t know you were into crossdressing channie~” minho teased as he stood up and looked over chan. The latter felt small and vulnerable and highly embarrassed. He looked shamefully to the side and shrugged “w-well….I jus-just wanted to try it hyung.. ‘m sorry” he breathed out, dropping his gaze from the side to down at the hem of his small pleated skirt.

“I never said I didn’t like it angel. I think you look beautiful.” Minho chided as he ran his fingers over Chans scalp and tangled his hand in his roots. With that he tugged them back firmly making chan gasp and be forced to look at him. Minho leant over and planted a gentle kiss on Chans lips before giving his hair another firm pull and earning another gasp from the older male. 

“Infact..” his voice was a lot darker now and chan could feel the chills running down his spine, “I think that you look beautiful fingering yourself in these” he whispered, hooking his index finger in the hem of the thigh highs chan wore before trailing his hand up Chans thigh and under the skirt, gripping firmly at the flesh. Minho’s dirty words and his hand so dangerously close to his still hard erection made him flush crimson and whimper.

“Go on angel, be a good little boy and finger yourself for hyung” he teased, pulling his hand off of the other and folding his arms. Chan nodded his head embarrassedly and let his arms drop away from when he was attempting to hide himself. His hands slowly trailed from his knees around and under himself where he stilled and looked up at minho. “Keep going baby. Such a good boy for hyungie aren’t you?” Minhos voice was still lustful but it came out as loving and caring while he praised chan.

With a breathy whine chan pushed two fingers past his still slick entrance and screwed his eyes shut as the blush crept up to the tips of his ears. Minho has seen him finger himself many times before but this time it was different, it was like the outfit made him a whole other sensitive person and listening to all of minhos praise as well as him watching chan do this was making him even more flustered and turned on than usual. He sat back on his ankles and was able to reach further into himself, he found his prostate again and rubbed his fingers against it until he moaned shakily and looked up at minho. 

“You’re such a whore chan. Fucking yourself on your own fingers like you’re putting on a show. I bet a little slut like you would love to have people watch you have fun wouldn't you?” Minhos voice wasn’t caring anymore. It was dripping with lust and a tone of malevolence that made chan keen. His back arched as he pressed against his sweet spot making him moan and spread his legs further. The action caused his skirt to fall off from covering his dick and it sprung up, the tip flushed and swollen, chan had beads of precum seeping out of the tip but he ignore how close he was to an orgasm when minho spoke up again, “answer me, slut.”

“Y-yes — ngh~ ah! — yes yes! Would love peop- ah hyung! People watching me. Ngh~ oh god~ such a s-slut for you hyungie~” Chan whined and moaned out, curling his fingers and making his back arch. 

His fingers pumped in and out of him a little bit longer, minhos eyes never leaving Chans body and all the attention was making chan so close. “H-hyung I’m c-clo- ngh! -close!”

“Cum for me princess,” chan only realised he had a thing for being called princess when he lost control and moaned quite loudly, thick white ropes landing on his chest, stomach and thighs. Minho noticed it as well and tried to hide his smirk and he knelt next to chan on the bed who was now climbing into his lap and showering minhos face in tiny kisses. “Thank you hyungie~” he chimed as he rested his cheek lazily on minhos shoulder, “anything for you princess,” he snickered and chan blushed immensely, a short whine making itself present when chan lightly slapped minhos chest. After a few minutes of laying there, listening to each other’s soft breathing, Minho spoke up. “Baby can you wear skirts more often. You really do look gorgeous in them.”

Chan nodded embarrassedly and gave minho a shy kiss on the cheek before wiping some of the cum off of his skirt with a grimace.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any ideas/kinks you want to see !!


End file.
